Redemption
by maryshine
Summary: After Bishop is killed, Nicole resurfaces to help Goren catch the killer. Please R&R. Ideas are welcomed.
1. Chapter 1: Reflections

**Redemption **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing! This is just based on Law and Order: Criminal Intent. **

**I wrote this story for two reasons. One, because I have always been intrested in Bishop's character and two because I really like Nicole's personality in "Growth." Tell me what you think. **

**December 20, 2005**

Detective Robert Goren sat slouched at his desk. He was wearing his uniform that hadn't been worn for quite some time. In fact, Goren realized that it felt a little snug. He sighed and stared down at the small eight by eleven inch picture of his late partner, Lynn Bishop in his hand. Her bright red hair was covered by her police cap. Although she was fresh out of the police academy at the time, she still looked very serious. Her eyes were cold and her smile was in a thin straight line.

Goren put the picture back down on his desk. It was too painful to look at. What was it that Mrs. Bishop had said to him at the funeral this morning? "Lynn would have wanted you to have this." Why? Goren certainty didn't deserve it. Not to mention there was nothing romantic between them. They weren't even really friends. Heck, they didn't even work well as partners. No, Eames was his perfect partner. Bishop was more of a……apprentice. It was a shame he never told Bishop that.

Goren leaned back in his chair and stared at the cracks in the ceiling. Before Bishop's last case, it had been almost two years since Goren and Bishop had worked on a case together. As Goren started to count the number of cracks in the ceiling, he began to reflect when he and Eames saw Bishop for the first time in almost two years…..

**November 1, the Patrick Residence**

_Detectives Goren and Eames looked at the bodies of 37 year old sergeant Peter Patrick and his wife Ann Patrick, dead on the kitchen floor. It appeared that the wife had one single blow to the head. The husband, on the other hand, had two bullets in the chest. Their ten year old daughter, Patty, was no where to been seen._

_"Who made the call?" Eames asked the officer, James Walsh._

_"Some neighbors heard a few shots," Walsh answered._

_"And no one has seen the girl?" Walsh shook his head. "We checked friends, family and neighbors. No one has seen her." Goren looked up the stair case._

_"Is Patty's room upstairs?" Goren asked Walsh. Walsh nodded. "Her room is the first door to the right."_

_Goren and Eames inspected the girl's room. Besides the unmade bed, the room was pretty much in order. The books were neatly a lined on the book shelf. The toys were neatly lined up on the floor._

_Goren put his hand on the bed. "The bed is still warm," he replied. "She was here recently." Eames sighed. "Great. So either she was here and escaped after her parents were shot or she was abducted by the killer."_

_"She was abducted," said a voice. "Patty wouldn't have run. She would have tried to call for help."_

_Goren and Eames turned to see a red-headed detective at the door. Walsh was right behind her. "Detectives this is Sergeant Patrick's partner, Detective …"_

_"Bishop," Goren interrupted. "We know." Goren took a good look at his former partner. Bishop was wearing some black slacks and a white blouse. Her red hair was tied in a bun. Through she was trying to put on a brave face; Goren could tell she had been crying._

_Before Walsh could say anything else, he got a call on his cell and went back downstairs. Once Eames was sure that Walsh was out of hearing distance, she turned to Bishop. "Bishop, we are so sorry for your lost." Bishop nodded and stared at the bed. Goren came forward towards his former partner. As wonderful as it was to see Bishop, he felt sorry for her. What a horrible thing to lose your partner. "Bishop, it is good to see you again. I'm just so sorry it is under these conditions," Goren said. "You were... close to Sergeant Patrick and his family?"_

_Bishop sighed. "Peter and I were partners for almost two years. I have gotten to know the family pretty well."_

_"Is there anyone who might have had any problems with your partner or his family?" Ask Eames.  
"No," Bishop whispered. _

_Goren sighed. There was nothing Bishop could do tonight. "Bishop, why don't you go home. If there is anything we can do…."_

_"There is," Bishop interrupted. She looked up into Goren's eyes. "You can let me on this case." Goren looked at Eames. He could tell that Eames wouldn't care if Bishop helped them with this case. After all, Bishop had worked with them before. Yet having a cop work on her partner's murder wasn't always a great idea. However, if Goren was in her shoes he would insist on doing the same thing. Goren glanced back to Bishop. "Sounds fair to me," he replied.  
_


	2. Chapter 2: The Death of Bishop

**Author's Note: Sorry it has been so long since I updated my story. Between my studies and my new job, it has been fairly busy. Hopefully this next chapter isn't to confusing. I had a few chapters that dealt with the case but they needed a lot of work, and I really wanted to write Nicole into the story. Therefore I'm going to save the chapters dealing with the case for a prequel. This chapter deals with the case almost being solve. The murderer has been discovered and Patty has been found. However, Goren's obsession will indirectly cause the death of Bishop. Enjoy! **

**Disclaimer: Not mine! I own nothing! **

_**December 15, 2005**_

_**11:01 AM, Major Case Squad**_

_When Eames and Goren brought in O'Brian, everyone in the room cheered. Goren and Eames beamed. They had a reason to celebrate. In the past 24 hours, the Major Case Squad had discovered that it was Patrick's Lieutenant, Maria Ryan, who had kidnapped Patty and killed her parents. For the past six months, Patrick and Ryan were having an affair. When he tired to break it off, Ryan killed Patrick and his wife and then had Patty kidnapped. _

_For the past month, Patty was kept at Mick O'Brian's house, a drug dealer who Ryan agreed to destroy evidence in exchange for hiding Patty. _

_All though shaken, little Patty had suffered no abuse or starvation. After being checked out by a doctor, she was sent home with her Aunt. _

_Goren turned to see Detective Bishop walk into the room. It was obvious how shaken she still was. Only an hour before, Bishop had fatly shot her own lieutenant. While in O'Brian's house, Lieutenant Ryan surprised Goren and held him at gun point. Just before Ryan pulled the trigger, Bishop shot her. It was hard enough dealing with the fact that your superior and close friend was a cop killer and kidnapper. Yet to then be force to shoot her had to be extremely rough. As much as Goren wanted to integrate O'Brian, he knew that he needed to comfort his former partner first. _

_"Come on, O'Brian," Goren said dragging the prep in to the interrogating room. Eames followed in. "Start without me, I'll be right there," he said to her. Eames nodded and closed the door. Goren walked back towards Bishop. Even though she was trying to look tough, it was easy to see how stressed she was. Under her eyes were dark circles. Her black slacks and white blouse were winkled. Only her hair was neatly pulled back in a pony tail. _

_He put his arm on her shoulder. _

"_Are you okay?" Goren asked Bishop softly. Bishop nodded. _

"_What you did back there was extremely brave," Goren told her. "Patrick would have been proud."_

"_I know," Bishop said softly. "What happens now?" _

"_Well, Eames and I are going interrogate O'Brian. Perhaps he can explain what Ryan had in store for Patty." _

_This was not a typical kidnapping. Not only was there no ransom call, but Patty was well taken care of. When interviewing her, Patty told the detectives that all though she was locked in a guest room, she was given food and water everyday, and even had her own bathroom. O'Brian never laid a hand on her. _

"_Care to join us?" Goren asked. Bishop shook her head. _

"_No. I want to go back to Ryan's apartment. There is something I need to see." _

"_Do you want some company?" Goren asked. Bishop studied Goren's face. As sincere as Goren was and as nice as it would be to have some company, it was easy to tell how much he rather integrate O'Brian It was the same look he had on his face during the Corinne Kennedy case when they interviewed Abe McVee. It was the face of rage and obsession that Goren had when dealing with men who ran out on their families. Having abandoned two families, O'Brian had fit the bill. _

"_No, you go ahead and integrate the prep." _

"_All right," Goren replied. "Talk to you later." With that, he joined Eames in the interrogating room. Bishop got on the elevator and took one more look at the Major Case Squad. _I never realized how much I missed this place, _she thought as the doors closed. What she didn't know was that it would be the last time she would ever set foot in the Major Case Squad. _

**_11:20, Maria Ryan's Apartment _**

_The pleasant and organize apartment that Ryan used to have was now covered with crime tap. Bishop sighed. She couldn't believe that not to long ago she was eating lunch here with Ryan._

_Bishop looked around the room. It seemed that CSU didn't miss anything. Bishop was just about to head back to the squad when she noticed something in the bricks. Unlike the rest of the wall, two of the bricks looked faked. Bishop removed the bricks and gasped. Where the two bricks used to be was a red disk. With gloves, Bishop removed the disk. _What could Ryan be hiding on this? _Bishop thought. She turned around to see Ryan's brand new computer still on the desk. CSU didn't even bother taking it. There were no fillies on it what so over. There weren't even any finger pints. Bishop wasn't to sure if Ryan had ever used it. Ryan always liked her computer at the squad better._

_Bishop took a look at the disk and then at the computer. _Well there is only one way to find out what she was hiding, _Bishop thought. She sat down and turned the computer on. _

**_11:25, 54th Street_**

_A man only known by few as Broom was driving a black unmark van as fast as he could. Broom couldn't afford to waste any time. _Now if this stupid small Ford in front of me would just move a little faster, I might make the light_, he thought. Yet, the Ford came to a halt as the light changed red. Broom blasted the horn and said every curse word imaginable._

"_Um…with all due respect, I really don't think we need to call attention to ourselves," said one of the men, Jones, next to him. Broom glared at him. Broom wasn't having a good day. First, the Major Case Squad discovered where Patty was, and then Ryan gets shot and killed. Now to top it all off, Broom was stuck in an old musty van with two crocked yet annoying cop, Jones and Smith. Broom took a deep breath and tried to relax. _Okay, you still have plan B, _he thought to himself. _This WILL work! After all, you coached O'Brian just in case he would get caught_. Broom smiled. It was times like this where he wanted to pat himself on the back for being such a genies. Once he discovered that Detective Robert Goren was on the case, Broom made sure that Goren knew about the paternity suits against O'Brian. Goren would be so obsessed with O'Brian, he wouldn't even see what O'Brian was _really_ trying to hid. Broom took a deep breath and started to relax. He pulled into a parking lot. _

"_Are you sure the CSU team isn't here?" Jones asked in a mousy voice. Broom turned around and glared at Jones. "Jones, I'm practically the king of law enforcement," he bragged. "If there was someone who knew if anyone was still in Ryan's apartment, wouldn't it be me?" For the first time that day, Jones shut his month. Broom turned off the car, and grabbed his badge. "Okay," he said to his two cops. "Let's go retrieve that disk from Maria's apartment." _

**_11:27, Maria Ryan's Apartment _**

_OH MY GOD! Bishop put her hand to her mouth and gasped. The information that was contained on this small floppy disk would change EVERYTHING! Not only did the Patrick case have to do with a previous case that Bishop was working on, but the people involved were people that neither she nor Goren would ever have suspected! _

I have to call Goren, _Bishop thought_. _She grabbed her cell and started to dial Goren's cell. Bishop cursed when it went to the machine. Eames also didn't answer her cell. While she tried to call the Major Case Squad, all she got was the officer at the front desk. _

_"I need to speak to Detective Goren," Bishop said quickly. _

_"I'm sorry," said the woman on the other line. "But Detective Goren and Detective Eames are not to be disturb right now." Bishop gritted her teeth. Leave it to Goren to get so obsessed about getting a neglected father that he would insist on no interruptions. _

_"What about Captain Deakins?" Bishop asked_

_"He is out at the moment. May I take a message?"_

_"No, what you MAY do is get me in touch with Detective Goren!" Bishop yelled. _

_"I'm sorry," the officer said again. "But Detective Goren insisted on no interruptions."_

_"But this is an emergency!" Bishop insisted. _

"_Then let me get one of the other detectives to assist you," the women said in reply. Yet Bishop hanged up the phone. Now what? Goren, Eames, and Deakins were all unreachable able, and she didn't trust anyone else with this vital information. There was one thing left to do: go to the Major Case Squad herself. _

_She grabbed to disk, and turned off the computer. However, once she got the door, she heard some one on the other side trying to pick the lock. _

**_11:28, Major Case Squad _**

_"Do you really think we are that stupid?" Eames said to O'Brian. Over the past twenty five minutes, they only got bits and pieces of a confession. It was nothing that would stand up in court. The only card Eames and Goren had was that O'Brian hadn't asked for a lawyer yet. _

_"Come on," Goren said. "If you talk to us now, we will put in a good word for you with the DA's office." Yet, O'Brian only crossed his arms and sighed. _

_"Right now, CSU is checking the fillies on Ryan's office computer," Eames said. "Once they connect you to Ryan, you can kiss any chance of a deal good-by." _

_All O'Brian did was smile and looked at the clock. It read 11:29. _By noon, all the evidence connecting me to Ryan will have disappeared. _With that thought in mind, O'Brian chucked. _

_**11:29**_

_Bishop had her gun in one hand and the disk in the other. While listening to the hush voices outside of the room, Bishop was trying to figure out what to do. Judging by the voices there had to been two or more people outside. It would be very unlikely that even with her gun, she would be safe. Who ever these men were, they had to be professionals hired to recover the disk at whatever cost. So what could she do? There was one thing left: hid. Bishop scanned the room. She spotted the door that lead to the storage room. Quickly, Bishop ran into the room, locked the door and hid behind a large box. Still holding her gun, Bishop put the disk in her pants pocket. _

_Breathing hard, Bishop tried to think what her next action would be. Yes, she could call the dispatcher and have a squad car come, but how could she trust really anyone else in the Major Case Squad or even at her own squad? The data on the disk proved that there were many officers involved in a horrible crime. How could Bishop trust the cops that would be sent to rescue her? No, there was only one person who Bishop could turn to help: her informant. Quickly, she put down her gun, got out her cell and started to dial. First ring, no one picked up. It rang again and still no one picked up. Finally on the third ring, Bishop heard a women's voice say hello. Bishop sighed with relief. _

_"Hi, it's me…..yes, I know it is dangerous to call you, but this is important!" Bishop looked around. She could hear the preps come through the front door. They were talking in low voices. Bishop knew it was only a matter of time before they discovered her and the disk. _

"_I found some of the information that you were talking about at Maria's apartment. It turns out you were right…..about everything." Bishop turned around. Some one was jiggling with the door handle! _

"_Look, I need your help," Bishop whispered as she got out her gun. "I can't trust anyone but Goren and Eames to get this information…..If something should happen to me here is what you need to do….."_

_Broom finally got the door of the storage room open. He called the cops over. Whoever was here had to be hiding in this room, and had to have to disk. He drew his gun and motioned for Smith and Jones to guard the door. _

_Broom pushed over a large box. He raised his eyes in surprised when he saw Detective Lynn Bishop sitting on the floor, aiming her gun. Before she could pull the trigger, he kicked the gun out of her hand._

"_Well, well," he said with a smile. Bishop gasped in pain as he stepped on her hand, breaking it in the process. Bishop looked up at the intruder. He stared down at her, with a smirk on his face. "Oh, boys," he said calling the other two over. "I've found something…." He turned to her, still smiling. "Detective Bishop! What the hell are you doing here?" Just then, the front door opened. All three men turned around to see an attractive blond enter the apartment. Broom's smile grew even larger. Now he knew everything was going to be all right. "It is about time you got here!" Broom said to the blond. _

**_11:33, Major Case Squad_**

_"Why do you keep looking at the clock?" Goren asked. O'Brian pretended to look confuse. "I don't know what you are talking about," O'Brian said plainly. Yet O'Brian could tell that Goren knew better. "No, every two seconds you keep looking at the clock," Goren insisted. "Maybe he has a hot date," Eames said sarcastically. "Or, maybe he is trying to distract us." _

_However before they could interrogate any further, an officer opened the door. "Detective Goren," said the small officer. Goren turned around annoyed "Doctor Shimo's nurse is on the phone for you," the officer said. "Something has happened to your Mother." Goren's heart started to beat. He was just there yesterday. What could have happened? He grabbed the phone and went out of the room. "Hello?" He said. _

"_Bobby," said a familiar voice. "Lynn needs you. Go to Ryan's apartment." _

"_Nicole?" Goren asked. But then the phone went dead. _

**_11:50, Maria Ryan's Apartment_**

_Eames had never seen Goren run so fast or look so worried. Followed by two other officers, Goren and Eames ran inside Ryan's apartment. The place was in shambles. "Bishop!" Goren shouted. "Check the master bed room," Eames instructed the two officers. As they ran towards the other room, Goren heard a moan. He and Eames looked around franticly. "Bishop?" Goren yelled. He listened again. His eyes landed near a small door by the far wall. "There!" Goren said to Eames, pointing to the door. "I think she is in there!" _

_Goren tired to open the door, but it was stuck. Together, he and Eames pushed the door opened. There lying on the floor was what appeared to be Bishop. She was slumped on the floor, covered in blood. Clumps of her hair had been pulled out.. Her legs were positioned in such a way that they appeared to be broken. Yet what scared Goren most of all was she was shot in the liver. _

_"She is in here!" Goren shouted to the two officers as he kneed down. The officers quickly ran in. "You," Goren said to the lady officer. "Call for the medics, then guard the outside door. I don't want ANYONE else coming in. And you," Goren said to the other cop "I saw some EMT's down the hall. See if they can give us a hand." As they ran out, Goren turned back to Bishop._

"_She has been shot in the liver," Goren explained to Eames in a shaky voice while putting pressure on the wound. "Bobby," Bishop whispered. "Shh…" Goren softly said. "Don't talk. Save your energy." He looked around. "Where the hell are those medics?" he sputtered. Even though it was only a few seconds since he ordered the officers to radio in for help, it felt like hours and Bishop didn't have much longer. "Eames, you take over. I'm going to…" _

_"No, Bobby," cried Bishop. "Don't go. Please, stay with me." Goren realized that he had never seen Bishop look so scared. "I'll go," whispered Eames. _

_"I'm so sorry," Bishop whispered after Eames left. Tears started to flow down her cheek. "They got the disk…."_

"_You have nothing to be sorry for," Goren interrupted fiercely. "Who did this to you?" _

"_She did," Bishop whispered. Her eyes started to flutter. "The patterns, Bobby. Don't trust the patterns." _

"_Come on, Lynn," Goren begged. He knew that if she went to sleep now, she would never wake up. "Stay with me. After this is all over, I'll get you a position at the Major Case Squad. Wouldn't you like that?" Bishop's eyes started to re-open. _

"_And every week, I will take you out to lunch and annoy the hell out of you. It will be like old times" Bishop let out a small chuckle. _

_Eames came in with the medics. Goren could tell by their expressions that it didn't look good. Now Goren started to feel the tears flow down his own face. "Lynn, what you have done for us…turning in Ryan, your own friend, saving my life and Patty's, dealing with this…." Goren took a look at her broken legs. "Pain." Goren's voice started to crack. "I have never been so proud of anyone the way I am of you." Bishop put her bloody hand to Goren's cheek and smiled. "I had a good teacher," she whispered. With that, her hand fell and her body went limped. The one medic looked at Goren and shook his head. But Goren was in denial. How could his former partner be dead? She was so young and so brave. _

_"Bobby," Eames whispered, putting a hand on his arm. "Bobby, I think Bishop is…" _

_"Don't say it, Eames," Goren sputtered, pushing her hand away. "Don't you dare say it!" he spun out of the apartment and ran up the stairs. Soon Goren found himself on the roof, looking at the city down below. He heard the church bells ring for noon mass. Goren wondered how many times Lynn had heard those same bells. Goren took a look at his hands, covered with blood. Bishop's blood. _She is gone, _Goren thought. _My partner is gone because I was too stupid and stubborn to get a dead beat Dad. It's my fault. My entire fault._ With that, Goren kneed on the ground, put his blood covered hands to his face and cried. _

_**Author's Note: What do you think? Give me some feedback. I'll update soon as I can. **_


End file.
